


What a Time (For You and I)

by TRPLKIM (zouology)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Small Towns, UFOs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouology/pseuds/TRPLKIM
Summary: Jiwon and Donghyuk meet an odd guy who makes an odd request.





	What a Time (For You and I)

The skatepark on the hill is empty at this time of the night, kids long ushered to bed, so it’s just Jiwon and Donghyuk fucking around with Jiwon’s old board from back when he thought he’d become a pro skater.

_Those days are over_, Jiwon thinks bitterly as he trips just after attempting a simple ollie. Donghyuk laughs at him and Jiwon pouts, cradling his already bruised knee.

“Hey, what’s that?” Donghyuk says all of a sudden, laughter dying down. He points at the sky behind Jiwon insistently.

“I’m not falling for that,” Jiwon mutters and stands up with a low groan.

“No, really, hyung! _Look_,” Donghyuk pushes and Jiwon actually turns around, reading the genuine wonder on his face.

In the middle of the pitch black night sky there’s an iridescent beacon of light. Jiwon squints to try and figure out what it is, but he can’t make anything of it. What is certain is that the rapidly descending object is headed towards the general direction of the woods, the creepy ones east of the town. Jiwon briefly wonders if this is how the dinosaurs felt before it all ended for them, but quickly realizes the object looks too small to be a threat for the entire human civilization.

“A meteor?” Jiwon asks Donghyuk, because he’s supposed to be the smart one of the two, but Donghyuk just shrugs.

“Could be,” he says, sounding excited despite trying to play it cool. _Nerd_, Jiwon thinks fondly. “We have a UFO, hyung!” 

“Aliens?!” Jiwon gasps, clasping his hands together and making Donghyuk snicker. 

“UFO stands for ‘unidentified flying object’, so it could be anything, really.”

“But what _if_ it’s aliens Donghyuk,” Jiwon whispers, as if anyone else was around to listen, tugging at Donghyuk’s sleeve. “We have to check it out!”

“We do?” Donghyuk asks uncertainly, watching the object disappear behind the trees. There’s a last beam of light when it finally collides with the ground and a distant booming noise, quickly accompanied by a tremor of the soil under their feet, akin to a light earthquake. 

“Of course! First people on the scene,” Jiwon grins and slaps Donghyuk on the back, already off to the main road.

“First people to die,” Donghyuk says under his breath and kicks at Jiwon’s dingy skateboard before following the older. It’ll still be there when they come back. If _they come back_, Donghyuk thinks.

“Oh, come on! Where’s your sense of adventure, huh? It’s summer break, for fuck’s sake,” Jiwon huffs and throws an arm over Donghyuk’s shoulders once the other falls into step with him. “Try to enjoy life while you’re home and not in college.”

“Yeah, alright,” Donghyuk says flatly, far from being enthusiastic. 

“Besides, what if it’s a meteor?” Jiwon continues, undeterred. “You know who likes cool rocks?”

“Chanwoo!” Donghyuk realizes, stupid, lovesick smile taking over his face. 

“Bingo! You can bring him a cool rock… then maybe even ask him out, finally,” Jiwon teases, childishly making kissy faces at Donghyuk, who shrugs him off right away.

“Fuck off. What are you, twelve?”

“Ish,” Jiwon shrugs, careless.

\+ +

“If I get murdered in this shitty town it’s your fault,” Donghyuk says, once they’re well into the woods. He’s never been too fond of the dark and the atmosphere is truly eerie, what with the complete silence surrounding them. At least the trees are sparse enough to allow the moonlight to come through.

“What are you scared of, exactly?” Jiwon asks, two steps ahead of Donghyuk. “You shot down my alien theory three times while coming down here. Plus there are no murders lurking here. We’re basically countryside.”

“You never know,” Donghyuk whines, hurrying to catch up with him.

“Donghyukie, think about the fame,” Jiwon says, gesturing wildly. “The press will want our statement. Maybe the government, too, who knows. And what do you want to be passed down through generations? That you were getting all weepy?”

“I’m not getting weepy, fuck you. And nobody’s gonna _care_, Bobby hyung,” Donghyuk moans, “If it’s a meteor it’ll still be here in the mo— Hey!” he says when he bumps into Jiwon’s back. “What?”

“Someone is here,” Jiwon whispers and swallows thickly, as nervous as the younger at last.

“_What_?” Donghyuk repeats, looking over Jiwon’s shoulder. 

Indeed, someone is there, sat on the grass, right in the middle of a depression in the soil. From their position, thanks to the moonlight, they can see it’s a guy. A _naked_ guy. Sitting in the middle of the woods, at night, by himself. Donghyuk is terrified to the bone.

He takes a step back, slow and careful, but apparently still too loud because the guy’s eyes are on them in an instant. Donghyuk isn’t sure about how much he can make of them, given that they’re under the shadow of a tree, but he doesn’t let himself wonder. He curls a hand around Jiwon’s bicep and pulls, urging him to step back, run away with him. Jiwon doesn’t budge.

“Are you okay?” Jiwon half shouts, startling both Donghyuk and the guy.

“What are you _doing_?!” Donghyuk whisper-shouts, squeezing Jiwon’s arm, now actually close to tears.

“He doesn’t look threatening,” Jiwon explains, and Donghyuk really considers hitting him when the figure moves to stand up. The guy doesn’t look fazed by his nakedness, so Jiwon doesn’t let it embarrass him either and keeps his eyes from wandering.

“Is this Earth?” the guy asks. His voice is on the higher side, velvety, soothing. Donghyuk lets out a nervous giggle at the odd question.

“…Yes,” he says slowly.

“What country?” The words roll well on his tongue, but his accent sounds a bit off.

Jiwon looks back at Donghyuk, confused. “South Korea.”

“What year?” 

“Uh, 2017.”

The guy smiles to himself and lets out a sigh of relief. “The calculations were more accurate than anticipated,” he breathes and looks at the sky for a few seconds. Jiwon allows himself to think the guy is really pretty, before stepping out of the shadows. He thinks he can see a strange twinkle in the stranger’s eyes when he sees them properly, but it’s gone before he can question it.

“What’s your name?”

“Um, let me see…” the man says, nibbling his lip. “My human name is, uh. Jin— _Jinhwan_!” 

“Jinhwan, good,” Jiwon nods, just as Donghyuk shakes his head vehemently.

“This guy belongs to a mental institution,” he whispers to Jiwon’s ear.

“I heard that,” Jinhwan says.

“You, uh— You heard— I mean,” Donghyuk stutters but Jinhwan is quick to interrupt him, holding a hand up. Donghyuk trails off, but he can’t help but feel offended.

“Take me to Kim Hanbin.”

\+ +

“We can’t take him to Hanbin, what are you on?” Donghyuk tells Jiwon, giving Jinhwan a quick glance. He’s several feet away, seemingly intent in examining plant leaves, now clad in Jiwon’s large hoodie. There’s enough distance that no normal person should be able to hear them talk, but Donghyuk has the unnerving feeling that Jinhwan is hearing them just fine. “We should take him to the police. What if he’s some psychopath who’s run away from the mental hospital in the city?”

“I don’t know, Donghyuk,” Jiwon hums hesitantly. “He looks so cute.”

Donghyuk gives him a look. “He’s naked in the woods. He asked us if we were on _Earth_.”

“C’mon, dude, you’ve been to college. He’s probably high out of his mind,” Jiwon chuckles, but stops when he sees Donghyuk’s face. “Look, consider this, yeah? Hanbin hasn’t really been the nicest to us lately, has he?”

“So you want him to get _murdered_?” 

Jiwon snorts, rapidly analyzing Jinhwan’s petite looking frame. “Jinhwan,” he calls, making the person concerned look up. “Are you planning to kill Hanbin?” 

Jinhwan’s face turns really serious. “No, I would never,” he says, almost comically solemn.

“See?” Jiwon says, nudging Donghyuk. “It’s settled then. Nothing to worry about.”

\+ +

Donghyuk doesn’t stop whining. Not when they smuggle Jinhwan into Jiwon’s room to get him decently dressed, not when they awkwardly sit down for a quick snack in the kitchen and certainly not when they’re on their way to Hanbin’s house, a couple of streets over. Jiwon is kind of over it, frankly speaking, so he tries to make some small talk with Jinhwan, who’s kept to himself the whole time.

“So…” Jiwon says, clearing his throat. “How old are you, Jinhwan?”

At first, Jinhwan gives no sign of acknowledgement when Jiwon speaks to him, but then he hums. He scrunches his nose and seems to struggle for a moment, like he’s doing complex math in his head. “Huh. About twenty-six.”

Jiwon lets out a low whistle. “Then I guess I should call you hyung! Wow, and to think you don’t look a day over eighteen.”

“Do _not_ flirt with him,” Donghyuk warns, serious. Jiwon lifts his hands in surrender, but winks at Jinhwan cheekily. Jinhwan only stares blankly at him for a second before looking elsewhere.

Hanbin’s house is pretty fucking huge. Jiwon used to love playing hide-and-seek in it when they were kids, up until they had broken an expensive china vase. He still hasn’t been able to forget the look Hanbin’s father gave them.

“So, what’s your big plan?” Donghyuk asks in a hushed voice, just outside the wrought-iron gates. “It’s past two in the morning. Are we gonna ring the doorbell and wake Hanbin—”

Jiwon snorts, shaking his head. “You fool. You really think Kim Hanbin is sleeping at 2.27am on a Friday night?” he says. “You don’t know him at all.”

Jinhwan’s mouth quirks up in a smile, like he gets the joke. It confuses Donghyuk a little, but he just rolls his eyes. “Alright. Are you gonna text him, then?”

“No,” Jiwon says and grabs the bars of the gates. “He never looks at his phone anyway. Our best bet is climbing over. He’s probably in the garage.”

“Hyung, wait, I don’t think—” Donghyuk protests, but Jiwon is already hoisting himself up and in no time he’s on the other side of the fence. Donghyuk sighs and watches Jinwhan follow suit with no hesitation. Jiwon looks impressed by Jinhwan’s agility, but to be fair he also was when Jinhwan managed to eat the boiling ramen Donghyuk had made them earlier. It didn’t take much to have Jiwon’s admiration after all.

“C’mon, Donghyuk. It’s not that high,” Jiwon encourages. “Just prop your foot here and use the momentum to—”

“I don’t need instructions to climb a fence,” Donghyuk says, annoyed. He jumps over with a grunt (almost trips) and straightens his clothes. “See?”

“Yeah, good job,” Jiwon teases, leading them to the garage. There’s light coming through the windows on top of the door, so Jiwon’s assumption was correct. Hanbin was in there, probably maniacally working on his latest project.

Out of the corner of his eye Donghyuk sees Jinhwan subtly fix rumpled t-shirt —God knows where Jiwon had taken it from, Donghyuk doesn’t envy him— and then run a hand through his dark hair. 

“Okay, ready?” Jiwon asks Jinhwan and the older nods. Even in the dim light his eyes seem a lot brighter than before. “No murdering,” Jiwon reminds and Jinhwan gives him a look.

“Of course!” he scoffs. He’s getting more and more fidgety the longer Jiwon drags it out. Donghyuk guesses he sees why Jiwon had called him cute.

Jiwon shoots Jinhwan a grin and knocks —more like bangs— on the pass door on the left of the garage door. Donghyuk doesn’t waste his breath to reprimand him about being too loud, he doesn’t even get the chance because a few moments later, after some rustling from the other side, the door opens. 

The sudden light blinds the three guys for a brief moment, before the figure that emerges from the room blocks most of it. He’s got the most tragic bedhead Donghyuk has ever seen, no attempt made to tame it, and his bleary, red eyes are desperately crying for sleep —if the dark circles are not enough of an indication. Yet, Jinhwan can barely contain his smile. 

“Hanbin,” he sighs, relief evident in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo,,  
thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> this is my first attempt both at fantasy and at chaptered fics so be merciful ,, hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/TRPLKIM) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vhology) !!!!


End file.
